Yo-Kai Manjimutt
Yo-Kai Manjimutt & Roughraff is 3rd episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Emily: I heard he only comes out at night. Betty: I heard that he likes eating little kids. Nick: Guys, I don't think the HFD even exists. Max: "walks up" Oh yes he does, last night. {Flashback} Max: "looks at time" I better get home. walks faster and hears a noise, turning around Max: Hello? sees nothing behind and turns back around Max: Oh hey little puppy, are you lost? turns around and Max screams in terror {End of Flashback} {Theme Song} "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Max: I never wanna see that thing ever again. Emily: That sounds scary. Nick: I'll be right back. "walks away" looks around, making sure no one was watching Mat: Whisper!! Whisper: What do you need? Nick: Do you think the HFD exists. Whisper: He does. Nick: Really? Whisper: Yes, I know where he likes to hang out. Nick: Cool. {Cut to end of day at food cart} Nick: I see no one here except for that guy. Whisper: You forgot to shine the light. Nick: But how did Max see him. Whisper: Some Yo-Kai allow humans to see them. Nick: Oh. Whisper: Now bush the button! Nick: Ok. bushes button and shines the light, searching Whisper: Did you find him? Nick: Nope. "stops shining light" Whisper: Maybe he doesn't want to show himself. Manjimutt: Who doesn't want to do what? Nick: Ew! What is that? Whisper: Manjimutt, the human-faced dog. Nick: He's so ugly. Manjimutt: Not everyone can look beautiful. Nick: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Police Officer: "walks up" Found the HFD. "grabs Manjimutt" You're comin' with me. Manjimutt: Not again! "hands medal" Take this! Nick: His medal? Whisper: Probably wants you to bail him out. Nick: I don't think I'm ever gonna summon him. "Screen closes in on Manjimutt in the police car, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 3rd part of the episode" Betty: Hey Em, can I have my Yolo Watch 2 game back? Emily: I don't know, can you? Betty: Um...I don't know, that's why I asked. Nick: What's up with Emily? Whisper: Could be a Yo-Kai. Nick: Ok. bushes the button and shines the light Nick: There! Roughraff: What cha lookin' at?! Nick: Who's that? Whisper: "pulls out Yo-Kai Pad" Roughraff, he turns people into rebels. Nick: I know who to summon. Whisper: Jibanyan? Nick: Even better, Happeire! Whisper: I guess he works. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" time for Happeire "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Happeire is summoned Happeire: How can I help you, Mat? Nick: It's Roughraff, he's inspiriting Emily. Happeire: I can fix zis. "flies over to Roughraff" Roughraff: What d'ya want, puff cloud. Happeire: "inspirits Roughraff" Roughraff: Ooh! That feels nice. Betty: So can I have my game? Emily: Of course, it's in my backpack. Nick: I did it. Roughraff: "walks over" Here's my medal. Nick: Sweet. Whisper: Congrats. Nick: What do we do about Happeire? Whisper: Not sure. "Screen closes in on Roughraff dancing, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Max Forester *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Whisper *Happeire *Manjimutt *Roughraff Episode Recap Nick: It's recap time! Whisper: So Nick, who's your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Manjimutt & Roughraff! Cut to blue background: Nick: Manjimutt is part of the Eerie Tribe. Manjimutt: "in cell" Someone get me out of here. Whisper: Roughraff is apart of the Tough Tribe. Roughraff: Gotta get rough. "inspirits Whisper" Whisper: "dressed up as a rebel" I look good! Nick: Aw geez. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures